6:06 or the other way to destiny
by S.Montana
Summary: [set after 7x07] After Pfaster's death, what happened between Scully and Mulder?
1. Chapter 1

"Take the bedroom."

"Wait- what ? No Mulder I can't do that it's-"

"Of course you can and you will, Scully. I am fine with the couch, seriously. Have been for years. A few more nights won't change a thing."

Scully looked at Mulder who took her weekend bag to his bedroom. He really was going to do that, wasn't he? Looking around, Scully had a hard time believing she was there for the nights and days to come. Skinner had been very clear; he did not want to see her in the office before Monday, before she felt better. She would probably need some time to get over what had happened at her flat last night but at least it was over now. And she was safe. Yes, she was indeed.

"Mulder?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know? I mean- why did you come to my place?"

"You weren't answering your phone and I got that voice message... I don't know, I just felt like-"

Mulder could not finish his sentence that he felt both Scully's hands on his neck before her lips were on his. She may be smaller than he was but she did find her way to his mouth without any trouble at all. Within seconds, they were kissing like crazy, Mulder grabbing Scully's thighs so she would wrap her legs around his waist. A minute later they were in Mulder's bedroom, on the bed, getting rid of their clothes. An hour later, they were both naked under the bedsheets, Scully's head resting against Mulder's chest.

"Well- I wasn't..."

"Expecting this? Me neither."

"I am not saying that I didn't-"

"Mulder?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Because she started kissing him again, this time Mulder quite understood what was going on here. And he was not sure he liked it very much.

"Scully- Dana, I-"

"Mulder please, don't do this."

"You know I love being right but-"

"I know what you are going to say and I swear it's nothing like that at all. I just..."

"Dana, I love you."

Scully looked up at him, incredulously.

"Mulder you can't possibly say something like that."

"Why not?"

"Because we have been doing...whatever we have been doing for three months and-"

"Whatever we are doing? That's how you call it?"

"How should I call it?"

"Making love? Dating? Seeing each other?"

"Aren't people dating supposed to go on _dates_, Mulder?"

"We are dating."

"We are not _dating_, and you know it."

"So to you we are just having sex?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then please, tell me what you think of this entire situation. After what happened last night I-"

"Don't."

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"What if we have to? What if _you _have to?"

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

"We are _not_ discussing this now, Mulder. You are saying this because of what happened to me and we both know that."

"You certainly do seem to know a lot these days, Scully."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"If you're so certain of what I feel then why did you kiss me? Why did we end up there, in this bed?"

Scully sighed and straightened herself in bed. Placing both her hands on her face, she took a deep breath, trying to be rational. She could not just get upset, could she? But what if that was the only solution she had? What if she could not handle Mulder's feelings right now? What if it was too soon?

"I cannot handle it right now, Mulder."

"What?"

"Last night I thought-"

"Scully...talk to me," the man said, taking one of her hands in his.

"I actually thought that was it, that I was _actually_ going to die because of that psychopath."

"I would never had let this happen, Scully."

"You don't know that, Mulder. You don't."

"I know because I did. I came and-"

"And I shot him. I killed a man in complete cold blood."

"The way I see it; you saved yourself. "

"But we both know it's more complicated than that."

"Maybe it is. But no one will ever know except for the two of us."

Looking back at him, Scully realised while looking into his eyes that Mulder was 100% honest here. He was not faking it. What he just said, he was actually meaning it. He would have saved her. He probably would have shot Pfaster if she had not done it first. What did it say about who they were? About _what _they were? Was Mulder right? Were they actually dating? Was it real and serious?

"So you-"

"Yes, I meant it. All of it."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Read between the lines."

"With you?"

"Yes."

"I know you and I know how you think, Scully."

"Dana. Here I want to be Dana."

"Dana," he simple repeated before kissing her.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, when she opened her eyes, Scully found herself entangled in Mulder's arms. It was nice, she felt safe there. Contrary to what she had thought, no nightmare had disturbed her night of sleep. Was she not shocked after what had happened with Pfaster? Had it been just another case in the end? They had risked their lives so many times these last seven years that sometimes Scully did not know what to think about it all anymore. Were they in constant danger? Would they ever live a normal life? What about now they were romantically involved? Even though it had changed absolutely nothing while working, what would it bring to their personal lives once they were back home? What was home? Would they end up living together? Would they decide on trying to adopt a child as she was found barren earlier this year?

"I can hear you thinking," a soft voice murmured next to her ear.

Scully could not help a smirk before she turned her head and looked into his eyes. Slowly, she put her hand against his cheek and fondled it very softly.

"I am sorry I woke you up."

"You did not," he said before he kissed her forehead tenderly. "Do you want to talk about what goes 100 miles an hour inside your head?"

"Not really."

"Okay," he simply said, Scully raising an eyebrow.

"You are not going to push it?"

"Absolutely not. If there is one thing I have learned about you after all these years is that you talk about whatever bothers you when you feel ready to. Not the other way around."

Scully could not help biting her lower lip. He really was trying to be as helpful as possible and she was not certain to understand what she had ever done to deserve that.

"Do you want to stay here today or do you want to go outside? Skinner wants you back on your feet for Monday morning so we have a bit of time to ourselves until then."

"Are we going to be together for the rest of our lives, Fox?"

The man was not sure if he was startled by her question or the fact that she just called him _Fox_. She never did that because she knew how he felt about his first name. Why would she change that now? Was it a proof of change in the nature of their relationship?

"Is that what has been in that head of yours since you woke up?"

Scully did not say anything back but nodded.

"Well, the truth is I cannot predict the future but I tend to do something like this, yes. If you feel like bearing me until death do us part."

"Is that a way to ask me to marry you?"

Mulder could not help a smile before he kissed her temple softly.

"I don't know yet about that, Scully. We don't look like the marrying type."

This time, it was Scully who smiled.

"Don't ever let me go."

"I won't. Ever."

**Thank you all for reading this little work of mine, hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
